


How Did I Fall In Love With You

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: It's kind ambigous so it's not really a markbum but getting there kinda thing, i don't know why I'm in a cliffhanger mood, its another cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Just about JB falling in love with Mark, I think...





	1. The Song

**How Did I Fall In Love With You**

**Backstreet Boys**

 

Remember when, we never needed each other

The best of friends like

Sister and Brother

We understood, we'd never be

Alone

 

Those days are gone, now I want you so much

The night is long and I need your touch

Don't know what to say

I never meant to feel this way

Don't want to be

Alone tonight

 

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

 

I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child that, I resemble

 

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends

Don't want to be

Alone tonight

 

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

 

Oh I want to say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know, oh yeah

 

I don't want to live this life

I don't want to say goodbye

With you I wanna spend

The rest of my life

 

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

 

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

 

How did I fall  In love  With you?


	2. The Story

It has been 4 years since GOT7 debuted on the 16th of January 2014. Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom. The seven of them was in their 4th year of promoting but they still remain humble like when they were rookies. They were considered sunbaenims to some other groups and yet, their own boss, JYP still says that their growth are still like when they were rookies. Their heart is still like when they are rookies. 

 

Regardless what the world may say, the seven of them was really thankful. They were thankful that they have each other, growing together and learning together in this journey. Especially now that they are on their second World Tour which includes Europe, they were all excited especially Mark, whose dream was to travel with all of them to Europe. Since they are now in Russia, they were all rooming with their usual “hotel roomies” so to speak, even though they are all given their own room. Yugyeom is always with Mark, Jackson with Bam Bam while JB, Youngjae and Jinyoung doesn’t mind sleeping in their room alone. Although, they would move around just to hang out another member’s room until it was bedtime.

 

Tonight, instead of hanging out in Mark’s and Yugyeom’s room, JB was in his room alone, on his bed, when he hears a knock on the door. JB gets up to open it.

“Hi Nyoung,” JB greeting Jinyoung as he went back to lay down on his bed.

“Hyung, everybody is gathering in Mark hyung’s room,” says Jinyoung as he makes himself comfortable on JB’s bed, next to him.

“I’m not going.”

Jinyoung grins, as he mirrors JB, laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, “Why?”

JB sighs, “No reason.”

“Missing the time when we were kids and never needing anybody even our best friends or siblings? We just knew we would never be alone?”

“Well, I can’t say that about siblings, but yes. I wish we could go back to that time.”

Jinyoung turns to face JB, his head leaning on his hand, elbow prop on the bed, “Thinking about Mark hyung?”

JB pulls a pillow over his head and groans making the younger laugh. It was so like Jinyoung to know about things like this about him the fastest. Well, they did debut together first and spent a whole lot of time together. It was safe to say that Jinyoung knows him the best amongst the members. He just laughs and gets up, “You know where to find me, hyung.”

JB throws a pillow after Jinyoung. 

 

 

JB wasn’t sure when or how or why, but it seems like he has been looking at Mark in a different light during this comeback and promotion. They’ve been hanging out together a lot, even during promotions. It seems like they were gravitating towards each other and there was so many pictures and videos of them circulating round the social medias. It was not only from ahgases, it seems like the broadcasting companies was jumping on their ship as well. It makes him smile when he goes through the hashtags and he wasn’t really sure why.

 

JB turns to bury his face into his pillow. He didn’t really want to be alone. What he wanted was to be with the boys or specifically with Mark. he wanted to touch him or Mark to touch him. He groans into his pillow. He didn’t even know what to say or think to himself. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to be alone tonight.

“Gahhh… What can I do to make you mine, Mark?” JB mumbles into the pillow. As much as he hates to admit it- to admit this feeling that he has been feeling, he was falling for Mark. He was falling hard for the elder and he couldn’t believe how fast he fell for him, considering their promotion period this time was really short.  JB looks at the JB & Mark ring and bracelet that he was wearing. Those two accessories was actually merch from their Japan Turn Up tour. JB then drops his head and screams into his pillow.

“How did I fall in love with you? What did you do me Mark? Did I say anything? Did you say anything? Gahhhh!”

 

 

It wasn’t long till he heard another knock on his door. JB really wanted to be alone tonight. He walks to the door, sulkily.

“What do you want?” says JB as he opens the door abruptly, making the other person jump.

“Jaebummie?” says Mark meekly.

“Oh, Markeu, it’s you,” says JB sheepishly.

Mark smiles and walks into JB’s room. JB follows closely behind, almost bumping into the elder when he abruptly stops at his track.

“Sorry,” JB apologises.

Mark just shakes his head, “Why are you not in me and Gyeom’s room? Everybody is there.”

“Oh. Erm… I was feeling a bit tired.”

“Come join us. The kids are getting out of hand and mummy can’t control them, daddy.”

JB felt his cock twitch in his pants. Did he just hear Mark calling him daddy? And is Mark actually blushing? JB knows he has to keep calm and not squeal or get too happy about it. It could be a slip of a tongue. A tongue he doesn’t mind sucking.

“But you are the hyung, Markeu.”

“Nopes. I’m the Marknae, so you have to be there,” says Mark as he pulls JB along with him.

 

JB wanted to say no but how could he say no to an angel? JB pretends to not be happy about it and follows Mark, dragging his happy feet along. Mark didn’t let go of his hand until they reach his room. The rest cheers when they saw Mark and JB walking in together.

“Yeay! JB hyung is here!” as Jackson jumps on the leader.

“Yah!”

“Now we can sing and have more fun!” says Youngjae.

“Not too late kay. We need to be well rested for our concert tomorrow,” JB says firmly.

“Yes daddy!” everybody replies, including Mark. 

JB felt his heart soar until Jinyoung nudges him. JB rolls his eyes, “Shut up, Nyoungie.”

“I didn’t even say anything, hyung,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

They spent the night just chatting, playing card games and eating till midnight before JB forces everybody to go to bed.

“Let's go get some sleep boys. Tomorrow is a long day.”

JB was lucky that everybody was tired and wanted to get enough sleep for their first concert in Europe.

“Night hyung.”

Everybody left the room. Yugyeom was washing up in the bathroom. It was only JB and Mark left and the elder was walking the leader out.

“Aren’t you glad you join us Jaebummie?” Mark ask as he flutters his lashes. JB covers Mark’s face with his palm, making the elder laugh.

“Have a good night Jaebummie.”

“Night night Markeu.”

JB swears he felt Mark’s lips pecking his palm.

 

JB went back to his room with a smile on his face. Even after washing up and changing to his pajamas, JB could still feel the smile lingering on his face. He couldn’t believe it when he saw Mark standing in front of his door tonight. Hell, he couldn’t believe his cock reacted when Mark playfully calls him daddy. He has done that before. Why is this time different? JB sighs. Of course he knows the reason why. It’s because he finally realises his feelings towards the elder. It’s because he realises that he fell in love with Mark. Nevertheless, he was glad he joined them tonight. He was able to hear Mark’s laughter and see the happiness on his face. That was enough for JB. Seeing Mark happy was enough for JB. Mark’s face was the last thing JB remembers seeing as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

JB finds himself falling more and more in love with Mark after each concert. He was falling really fast and really hard. He thought he would never be able to- not this fast, not this hard and not especially with a friend who is also his best friend who is also his group member. Sure, Mark is good looking. Pretty even but this wasn’t supposed to happen, right? Well, they’ve known each other since they were trainees. They fought. They dance. They ate together. Hell, they even bathe together. They’ve gone through the good and bad. The heartaches. The worries.

“Fuck. I’m totally screwed,” JB saying to himself.

He was in his studio, writing and composing music as usual when he realises he was wearing the Snoop Dogg or now known as Snoop Lion’s shirt that he and Mark has, which led his mind astray towards the elder.

 

JB begins to check off all the clothings that he and Mark was twinning one by one. The more he thinks about it, the more he realises that they have a lot of same clothes. This is not including the ones that the whole group shares but just his and Mark’s alone. They certainly share the same taste in certain items which makes him happy. He smiles as he shakes off those thoughts and continue with his music. His concentration broken when his phone rang. JB picks it up without looking at the ID caller.

“Anyeong.”

“Anyeong Jaebummie.”

That snaps JB’s thoughts into reality real fast.

“Markeu?”

He could hear the elder giggling at the other end and that makes him wanna go back to being a child again where he didn’t have to think about things like this.

“Jaebummie, are you coming back anytime soon?”

“Maybe. What’s up?” 

“Was thinking if you wanted to grab dinner. I don’t know where everybody went as I was playing games the whole day.”

JB chuckles. It was so like Mark to spend his time in front of his computer in his room during their free time.

“I don’t mind but could you come down to my studio? I’m in the middle of something.”

JB was crossing his fingers. 

“Sure Jaebummie. I’ll be there like in an hour’s time? Need to shower and change first.”

“Euw,” JB teasing Mark.

“Yah!” Mark pouting, even though JB couldn’t see him.

JB could imagine the pout on Mark’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“See you Mark.”

“Anyeong.”

 

JB continues working on his music til he heard the studio’s bell ringing. It must be Mark.

“Hey.” 

“Hi Jaebummie. I brought you strawberry milk.”

“Thank you,” as JB takes it from Mark while ushering him into the studio.

“Sorry to disturb.”

“It’s okay. I need to eat dinner too anyway. Have a seat. I just have a bit more to do before we can leave.”

Mark nods as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa while JB walks to the next room. Mark browses his phone as he listens to the new tune that JB was composing. It wasn’t like their music. This was more him. R&B. Mark thinks that JB was born to sing R&B, his honey like voice could melt any hearts or panties. Mark didn’t realise that he fell asleep, listening to such soothing music. His eyes was tired from playing games for so many hours.

 

“I’m done Mark. Let’s go,” says JB as he walks out of his room. He smiles when he sees Mark sleeping comfortable on the sofa. He looks so cuddly in his red oversize sweater. JB was sure it was his as he was looking for it this morning but he couldn’t find it anywhere. It seems like the elder was the culprit. JB walks over to him and caress his face, looking at Mark so defenseless in front of him. JB wishes he could just kiss him awake, instead, he pokes his cheeks instead.

“Markeu, wakey wakey. Dinner time.” 

Mark opens his eyes groggily, “Are you done Jaebummie?” 

“Yes. Sorry for being slow.”

Mark slowly pushes himself up, “It’s okay. It sounds good.”

JB finds himself blushing just a little, “Thank you. SO, what do you want to have for dinner?”

“Meat! Lots of meat!” 

JB chuckles, “Let’s go get you some meat then.” 

Mark grins. After helping JB to lock up the studio, they walk to their favourite meat place. It was nice just talking about music and other random things. JB was just happy that he is able to spend some one on one time with Mark without the other members. It’s not that he don’t like hanging out with them, but it’s just that Mark tends to slip into the background when they all gather. He would become a listener and would seldom participate. It’s not that he wasn’t comfortable with them but he would rather take a backseat amongst them in that situation. It was just him being an introvert. So it was times like this that JB was thankful that he is able to hear the elder’s voice as much as he wanted.

 

That night, JB knew that he didn’t just want to be friends with Mark. He wants to more than friends with Mark but he was afraid that he would mess up what they have right now. It might mess up the whole group even. Not even playing with his babies could distract his thoughts from Mark and he loves his cats like crazy. His mind drifts back to dinner, where he and Mark had like double portions of meat as they both had skip lunch. It was nice just eating and talking. JB really likes spending alone time with Mark and he wishes he could spend all his alone time with him. Nora jumps into his lap to get his attention, which she succeeded.

“Hello princess. I’m distracted aren’t I?”

Nora mews.

“Sorry princess.”

JB decides to distract himself by playing with all his 5 cats. They were like his kids and he dotes on them like crazy. He might just end up being a crazy cat lady.

 

 

GOT7 was having a small break before their final concert in Hong Kong. Jackson and BamBam has schedules in China and Thailand respectively. JB was lucky he has a collab coming out. He was happy when Mark told him about his solo schedule in China. He would be there around the same time Jackson would be. Finally Mark is having some solo schedules. He knew how anxious the elder is as he feels like he haven’t been contributing to the group in this sense. Jinyoung has his acting. Yugyeom with his dancing and has been actively making music. Youngjae with his OST’s and JB with his collabs. Even though Mark does compose his own music but he takes more time. Just like how he takes time to think before he speak, he feels Mark is like that with music too. 

“Mark, have fun and take care of yourself there.”

“I will Jaebummie. But I’m kind of nervous.” 

“Don’t be. You’ll see Jackson and they love you over there.”

“I don’t know Jaebummie.”

“Have confidence in yourself. This is a start.”

Mark nods as he wraps his arms around JB, “Thank you Jaebummie.”

JB returns Mark’s hug, letting himself taking a whiff of Mark’s cologne. Letting him engulfing Mark’s small frame with his. JB knew he was done for when he has Mark in his arms. He didn’t want to let him go. Not in that sense but JB knows for sure that he is in love with him.

 

 

 

Twas the night before Mark is leaving for his solo schedule in China. JB was restless in his room. His cats didn’t want to be near him. They were irritated by his restlessness.

“Come on. Don’t you babies love appa anymore?” 

None of his cats was acknowledging him. It was as if they were trying to tell him to settle his love life before seeking them out.

“Fine. Appa is leaving.”

JB picks up his pillow and leaves his room. He wasn’t sure where he would sleep for the night. The living room seems lonely. He knows the next best place to sleep is in Mark’s room. Should he try his luck? Maybe. JB knocks on Mark’s door, heart beating so fast that he feels that the elder could hear it.

“Hi Jaebummie. What’s up?”

“My cats doesn’t love me anymore,” JB whines.

Mark chuckles as he welcomes JB into his room. JB grins and makes himself comfortable on his bed, sighing with pleasure, “Your bed is still the best.”

Mark giggles as he closes the light and joins JB in his bed, “I know. You always sleep here when I’m not around.”

JB was glad that it was dark and Mark couldn’t see his blushing face.

“I know you know.”

  
  


JB was not surprise when Mark snuggles close to him as they sleep. Mark was a snuggler and a cuddler of the group. JB didn’t mind. It feels so good to have Mark in his arms. The feel of the weight of his head on his shoulder. Mark fits nicely with his body. The one thing that made JB think it wasn’t a good idea is that the both of them sleep topless and he was sure Mark could hear or at least feel his heartbeat. JB tries to remain calm, taking the opportunity to sniff his hair. He loves the smell. After a while, JB was like fuck it, he will just revel in it. He will just savour this moment and just enjoy it. He will take the opportunity to wrap his arms around Mark, stroking his arms, stroking his torso. He could feel Mark melting into him, sighing with contentment.

 

JB knew it was now or never. What he has been feeling was spilling out. He knew that it was a risk he was taking but he just needed to get it out. He just needed to let Mark know.

“Mark?” 

“Hmmm…” 

JB could hear Mark mumbling sleepily.

“Are you listening?” 

“Hmmm…” as Mark snuggles closer to JB, trying to feel his warmth.

JB chuckles. Mark was like a kitten looking for warmth. He kisses the top of his head.

“I just have to let you know this okay. I’m not asking for an answer or a reply but I just have let you know.” 

There was no answer from Mark. JB wasn’t sure if he was asleep or listening. Whatever it is, he would take his chance.

“I think I am falling in love with you. And honestly, I can see myself being with you for a long time. I don’t know when. I don’t know how. I don’t know how to make you mine. All I know is that I want to make you mine. I just don’t want to say goodbye after all this is gone. Yeah. That’s what I want to say.”

There was still no reply from Mark but he could feel him snuggling closer. JB kisses the top of his head again. Regardless if Mark heard him or not, JB felt relief he said it out loud. It wasn’t long till he hears Mark’s soft snores. Soon, JB joins him.

 

The next day, JB wakes up alone in bed. JB realises that Mark has already left for his schedule. He wasn’t sure if Mark left awkwardly or how things will turn out when he returns from his schedule. JB takes his pillow and groans into it. He finally lets it out his chest. He turns over to check his phone. He smiles when he sees a selfie of Mark and a sleeping him.

“How did I fall in love with you?” JB talking out loud.

 

Mark has a smile on his face on the way to the airport. He was sure he heard every single word that JB was saying. He didn’t know how to react to it. He was a bit surprise as he didn’t expect JB to confess. He has seen the social medias shipping him and JB. He can’t deny that he didn't like it. He actually likes it. Mark smiles as he stares at the selfie he took that morning. He was sure that JB kissed him twice. He was sure JB held him closer when he snuggled closer. Mark finds himself blushing. He will figure this out later. For now, he will just continue staring at the picture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry for the cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was at his schedule, the Innersect x Know Wave. When he had to choose, he chose a shirt with palm trees on it as it reminded him of JB. The leader was texting him everyday since he was off for his schedules. Just reminding him to take care of himself or to remember to eat. Mark smiles everything he hears the sound of his phone. He texted JB a photo of his hot pot. It was spicy, something he knows the leader would enjoy.

_**JB** _

_ Did you eat that? _

_**Mark** _

_ Yes. It’s delicious. You would love it. _

_**JB** _

_ Are you sure? _

_**Mark** _

_ Don’t you trust me, Jaebummie? _

Mark couldn’t resist teasing JB that way. He knows they have almost the same taste in food.

_**JB** _

_ Fine. You’re flying home tonight right? _

_**Mark** _

_ Yes. See you. _

 

Mark’s attention was interrupted when his manager called him.

“Okay hyung. Coming.”

He couldn’t wait till he get back to Seoul. Maybe then, he and JB could have a talk about “them” or whatever it is that they are doing, called.

 

 

Mark has a late flight. He was tired and sleepy and all he could think of was to get home and sleep. Shower can wait till the morning as he sleeps alone anyway and nobody would complain if he stinks. He didn’t care. Mark walks into his room as soon as he reaches the dorm. He opens the light only to see JB all snuggled up in his bed, comfortably. Mark couldn’t help but to take a picture of the leader who was looking so adorable. Mark feels his throat dry when he remembers JB loves sleeping with his top off. Mark quickly changes into his basketball pants and a t-shirt before forcing his way into JB’s arms. JB woke up and would have kick the other person if it weren’t for the light colour hair he notice. JB smiles as he wraps his arms possessively around the intruder, kissing the top of his head.

“Welcome home stranger.”

Mark smiles as he buries his face in JB’s chest, not saying anything. He could hear JB chuckling softly as he tries to get closer to JB, which is totally impossible since he is all wrapped up in JB’s arms, legs, body, whatever you would like to call it. If somebody sees them now, they wouldn’t be able to tell whose arms or legs does it belong to. Even though it was a hot night, Mark wouldn’t sleep any other way.

 

JB tries to disentangle himself from Mark as he really needed to pee. He was contemplating about it. Does he really need to pee? Was it worth getting kidney stones for? When he looks at Mark’s contented sleeping face, it was worth it but when Mark tries to bury his head into his chest, tickling him in the process, the thought of embarrassing himself by peeing on the boy he is in love with was not really worth it. What would Mark think? That he was marking him like a dog? JB groans when he sees Mark scrunching his cute little nose.

“Why do you have to be so cute like this?” JB voices out as he hugs Mark tighter before trying again.

“Nooo…” Mark mumbles.

“I need to pee baby. Or are you into golden showers?” JB teases as he tries again.

“Comfy,” Mark whines.

JB would cave in and just live with kidney stones for the rest of his life if this is his view every morning.

“Markeu, I really need to pee. Unless you are okay with sleeping on a wet patch  for the next few days. Not a good wet patch either,” JB trying to reason with Mark.

That seems to sober him up real quick as he releases JB and kicks him to the floor, “Go pee.”

 

JB runs towards the bathroom while Mark buries his face under the covers. Did JB just said something suggestive? Only after JB washes his hands and washes his face that he realise what he just said to Mark.

“Oh my god. Did I just indirectly tell him that I want to fuck him and I haven’t really confess to him yet or hears what he thinks of me yet? Oh my god.”

“What’s wrong with your god, hyung?” Jinyoung ask as he stands at the door.

“Nothing. Why are you peeking at me pee?”

“I knocked and you didn’t answer so I opened the door,” Jinyoung rolling his eyes at him.

JB thinks about it for a while before leaving the bathroom, “It’s all yours, Nyoung.”

 

JB goes back into Mark’s room, only to see the elder under the covers. Maybe Mark was still sleeping. JB crawls under the covers, only to see Mark blushing and acting all shy with him.

“Good morning,” JB whispers.

“Morning,” Mark replies as he covers his mouth.

“Why are you covering your mouth?”

“Morning breath,” was all Mark says, making the leader laugh.

JB pulls Mark closer and wrap his arms around him, face on his neck, “Since we are not looking at each other, we can’t smell each other’s breath.”

Mark laughs. JB was a bit like a child in a way. Maybe this is how an only child thinks and acts.

“Idiot Jaebummie.”

JB grins and just enjoy Mark being in his arms.

 

 

It was only JB and Mark at the dorm as Jackson and Bam Bam has schedules in China and Thailand respectively. Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Youngjae was back home. JB visited his parents when Mark wasn’t around and had just gotten back. They decided to just hang out and it was fun. Talking, eating, watching movies. JB banned Mark from playing games as it would leave him bored as he don’t really play games.

“But Jaebummie, I haven’t played games for the last few days.”

“But Markeu, not playing games won’t kill you.”

Mark pouts. JB just wants to squish his cheeks and smother him with kisses.

“Why don’t we watch a movie. Any movie. Your pick,” JB suggest. Anything to keep the elder away from his new gaming computer.

“Any movie?” Mark’s face lights up.

JB nods. Mark pinches both JB’s cheeks before checking out what movies to watch while JB walks into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn. If he could see his smile like that always, it would be worth it. 

 

By the end of the night, Mark was sleeping on JB’s shoulder, after their third movie of the night. They first movie they watch was Train to Busan, and then a horror movie, The Exorcist. The last movie that they were watching was The Wedding Singer. A classic. JB enjoyed it alot because of the music but that seems to put Mark to sleep. When the movie ended, JB tries to wake Mark up.

“Markeu, the movie is finish. Time for bed.”

“Hmmm…” says Mark as he continues to sleep.

“Markeu.”

Mark ignores him and just wrap his arms around JB’s neck. JB smiles as he carries Mark into his room. Mark didn’t want to let him go.

“I’ll be back in a while. I need to shut down every first okay and also check up on my babies for a little while,” as he kisses the top of his head.

“Promise?” Mark mumbles.

“I promise baby.” 

That seems to appease the elder and JB was able to shut down the TV and clean the microwave and the bowl. He even manage to arrange the living room properly before going back to Mark’s room. The elder seem to be waiting for him.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Couldn’t sleep. My pillow wasn’t around,” the elder pouting at JB.

JB chuckles as he slips into bed with Mark, opening his arms to him. Mark slides into his arms before promptly falling asleep. JB hopes that this means that Mark likes him too. Hopefully. 

 

 

They flew to Hong Kong a day earlier. Mark, Jinyoung, Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae was already at the airport. Jackson would be meeting them there. JB was nowhere to be found. Jinyoung keeps looking at his watch.

“Where is JB hyung?” Youngjae looking around.

Bam Bam and Yugyeom shrugs. Mark was getting a bit worried as the  leader is nowhere to be found but he was sure that he would be here soon.

“Don’t worry. He has something to do,” Jinyoung explains.

Mark was still a bit worried but he knows he can trust Jinyoung. If he says that, then JB would have informed him about his whereabouts. 

 

They were all lining up to get checked in when Mark heard the fans talking. He could see JB walking in and gave Jinyoung a half hug. His mullet was now blue. Mark squeals internally. JB looks so good in that colour and honestly, that makes him drool but of course he has to keep it for himself. The fans cannot find out about this.

“Sorry for being late guys,” JB apologizing to all of them.

“We could always leave without you hyung,” Bam Bam replies.

JB playfully glares and grit his teeth at Bam Bam, “You wait.”

They all laugh. Unluckily for him, JB was seated next to Jinyoung. Not that he mind, but he was hoping he could spend the few hours on the plane sitting next to the object of his affection. Sitting next to Mark for about 4 hours would be nice. That was what he thought. Since that wasn’t happening, JB decided to read. From where Mark was sitting, he could see JB reading. He had always like to look at JB from the back. His broad shoulders was the envy of all of them plus it’s a comfortable place for him to place his chin whenever he is standing right behind him. Mark puts on his earphones and promptly falls asleep. He still wasn’t sure where he and JB stands at the moment. Well, he kind of know of JB’s feelings. He was still working out his but judging how he is with the leader ever since he got back from China, it would be safe to say that he feels the same way. Mark pulls his cap down to cover his blushing face and also to sleep. Once they arrive in Hong Kong, they would be busy filming for their second season of Hard Carry. It’ll be fun.

 

 

They were all dressed up in school uniforms. Mark and Yugyeom was laughing at each other as they look exactly like the webtoon characters. Mark couldn’t help but to think how JB would look like. He would look hot with his unbutton top. His thoughts broken when Yugyeom called him.

“Hyung, they are calling us already.”

“Okay Gyeom. Are we the only ones left?”

“Think so. Bam Bam called me and ask where are we.”

“Then we better hurry up.”

As soon as they got to the lobby, JB was blown away at how good Mark looks. At least he knows now how Mark would look like in Korea’s school uniform since there are no school uniforms in Mark’s school in the states.

“Sorry we are late,” Mark says.

“It’s okay,” JB smiling widely at Mark.

“Okay. Everybody this is your mission and time to get into the van.”

“Yes PD-nim.”

 

It was a beautiful day though it was raining a little, it was still a beautiful day. One of their stops brought them to Victoria's Peak. The view of the city was beautiful from up here. They had pictures of them taken. Mark helped to take a picture of JB. JB blushed but he tried his best to keep his cool. Bam Bam decided to be a nuisance and walks in front of JB just as Mark takes the picture. The both of them gave Bam Bam an annoyed look but they weren’t really annoyed at the cheeky maknae.

“You’re just jealous of my picture,” JB teases.

Bam Bam denies it. They ended up talking about taking pictures and what not. They continue with their shooting before the next locations.

 

It was fun and it was a different way for them to explore the city, something that they can rarely do when they are here in this beautiful city. They were at Victoria’s Harbour and also mid levels and a few more other places. Mark was on twitter in the van as they move from one location to another location. He finds himself blushing when he sees picture of him and JB staring at each other at Victoria’s Peak or that one picture that looks like they were so happy holding hands. Mark couldn’t believe the amount of fans that ships him and JB. he couldn’t believe how many pictures the fans took of him and JB during their walkabout around Hong Kong city. Looks like they have to be careful about it. They couldn’t risk they whole group just because they have heart eyes for each other so obviously in public. 

 

While resting again, Mark decided to go on twitter. He was shocked to see that fans was freaking out. Apparently his father had posted something on twitter that hints about his future after his contract ends. But that was not for another 2 years. He hasn’t even thought about it. But what he read made his heart hurts. He understands where his father is coming from but he wishes he would just keep it to himself and not say it out in public. He didn’t want another thing like Jackson happens again. JB notices that Mark’s mood went from good to bad though he tries his best to hide it but JB didn’t have the opportunity to talk to him one on one. It was Bam Bam who approach Mark about it.

“Mark hyung… Papa…”

“I know. I’ll sort it out later. Sorry about this Bams.”

“Are you okay hyung?”

“I’ll be. I just need to get it sorted out first kay Bams. Don’t worry about me. Does the others know yet?”

Bam Bam shrugs, “Not likely as they are not active on twitter.”

“Okay. I’ll let them know after the shooting is done.”

Bam Bam nods.

 

 

It was after dinner time that Mark decided to tell the rest of them what has happened. He was very grateful they were very understanding and supportive of him.

“I’m sorry guys. He doesn’t meant it that way but…”

“It’s okay Mark hyung. Every parent is worry about their child’s future,” says Jackson as he reaches over to squeeze Mark’s hand.

“Thank you.”

“So what did papa say?” ask Yugyeom.

Mark went on to explain to the talk he had with papa before coming down for dinner. 

“So, he has already apologise and retract the statement but the damage has been done. I’m sorry guys.”

“It’s okay hyung,” says Youngjae.

Mark decided to retire early after dinner. He felt bad and didn’t feel like talking. The others was worried about him after seeing him look so down.

“Mark hyung looks so down,” says Bam Bam.

“Of course he would be. What papa said turned the whole twitterverse crazy,” says Jackson.

“Do you think he’ll be okay, hyung?” Jinyoung turning to JB.

“I’ll talk to him. Yugyeom, you sleep in my room or with Bam Bam and Jackson tonight please.”

Yugyeom nods excitedly.

“Don’t stay up too late guys. We have a concert tomorrow,” Jinyoung looking at them.

The three of them grins.

 

Mark felt really bad for them. He had a long talk with papa before dinner but he still can’t help feeling bad. After all they had been through, the seven of them, and his father mentioning things like contracts and his solo schedule on the last concert of their tour, the members must feel hurt in some ways. Mark was beating himself over it when he hears the bell. He wonders who could be as Yugyeom has his own key card. He opens the door.

“You okay?”

Mark shakes his head and JB takes a step into the room, closing the door behind him before wrapping his arms around the elder.

“Everything will be okay.”

Mark nods. They just stood there, holding each other in front of the door.

“Why did you come up?”

“Just wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“Thanks Jaebummie.”

JB then intertwines their fingers and pulls him over to his bed, taking a sit on it. JB then pulls Mark to straddle him.

“How are you really feeling?”

Mark burst into tears. JB knew he was holding it in. He knew Mark felt bad but he is between the devil and the deep blue sea.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happen and especially on the last day of our tour. I know he doesn’t mean it but the fans are going crazy over it. Bashing him and all. Now Allkpop and god knows what will turn it into a story. I don’t want it to ruin the atmosphere of the final concert and and and…”

“Shhhh… it’s okay. Everything will be just fine. Believe in our baby birds cause I believe in them,” says JB as he rubs his back.

 

After a while, Mark finally calms down and he was sure JB’s back must be killing him.

“Sorry. Your back must be hurting,” as Mark tries to get off of him but JB was holding him tight.

“Hey, you are more important okay and my back is okay. I just want you to be okay.” 

“Thank you Jaebummie.”

Mark pushes JB down before rolling off him, “Sleep here tonight. I’ll help you rub your back.”

JB smiles and does what he is told. Mark goes into his arms, wrapping them around JB’s waist, rubbing his back and waist.

“You didn’t have to hold me like that,” Mark pouting at JB.

JB’s heart soars. Mark cares for him.

“You’re not that heavy Mark.”

“Just because you like me doesn’t mean you can be an idiot,” Mark burying his face into JB’s neck.

“Wh-what did you say?”

“Nothing. Go to sleep you big idiot.”

JB was smiling widely. He kisses the top of Mark’s head. At least Mark acknowledges his feelings. Now to find out how Mark feels about him.

 

 

During the rehearsal, Mark was all smiles. He was in a better mood. Everybody was happy. Whatever he was feeling the day before seems to disappear. Mark decided to do something with his hair and he was laughing at the response he was getting about it on twitter. At least what happened the day before seems to disappear. JB was happy that his Mark was happy again. During the concert, JB could see that mark was giving his all, making all the fans swoon. JB tries to be where Mark is around the stage. He wants to be there for him. During the song Dreaming, he was dancing alone when Mark walks over to him and starts dancing with him. JB’s heart soars. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He couldn’t stop staring at Mark until he was embarrassed as he walks away. JB’s eyes followed him. Damn he looks good.

 

As the night goes by, all of them was enjoying themselves. They were making the best of the last concert of their World Tour. It was time for their final words. JB’s heart was full of pride when Mark decides to deliver his words in mandarin. He was grateful for the translator talking through his earpiece. 

“ ...Don’t worry about the future, we still have time. If there isn’t 7 people, there’s no GOT7…”

When JB heard this, he knows that he has work it out in his mind. He was very proud of Mark. The cheers from the fans was like their reaffirmation to Mark’s promise. After their encore, they all went backstage to get ready for their flight back. Mark pulls JB with him and kisses him fully on the lips, shocking JB but of course, he returns the kiss with equal vigour.

“What’s that for?” JB looking into Mark’s eyes.

“Thank you for loving me and supporting me Jaebummie.”

JB blushes, “Who says that I love you?”

“Well, somebody ask in my sleep that how did he fall in love with me. I was wondering as well. But it seems like he loves me and is willing to do anything to make me happy, even though he has to hurt his back to do it.”

JB laughs, “Well, does that mean that you love me too?”

Mark sighs, “How did I fall in love with you?”

“Slowly but surely,” JB teases as he kisses Mark on the lips. 

He is happy. Even though they weren’t sitting together for the flight back but JB couldn’t contain his happiness. He was seen smiling and laughing with the maknaes at the airport. He was also seen clinging onto Youngjae at the airport too. Mark on the hand looks so damn fluffy with his hair finally down though he looked so hot with his hair at the concert. He was wearing a mask too. Maybe he was trying to hide the smile on his face. One will never know. JB couldn’t wait till they get back to the dorm in Seoul so that he can kiss and cuddle with the elder again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Nics & TJ. Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but it seems like I'm in a cliffhanger mood...


End file.
